User talk:Leafbreeze
Welcome! Congratulations on starting EarthClan Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hi! Hi, Leafbreeze! I found your wiki! What's it for? Kin I join? Thought I'd say hi! Sky Yay! Anything I can do to help? Sky 20:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, lemme know if there's anything I can do. :) I'm more'n happy to help. Sky Well, you could put a news thing on there, and then also tell what this wiki is about. Like that this is a rpg or something for earthclan, and how stuff works... if that doesn't help, lemme know and I'll be more specific. Sky 00:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I d'know how to officially make one, but I did link one. Check it out and lemme know if it's okay.Sky February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Well, what's this wiki for specifically? Is it for RPGs or info on the members of EarthClan on RPG?... Gimme specifics and I'll give you ideas! :) Sky 20:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Lemme know what you want me to do! And I see Phoenix is on here too; I agree, two admins and a b-thinga-mabob cause I can't spell it right now. Like I said, just lemme know if you need anything. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure. :) I'd be happy to. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I'm alloud to edit it until I'm officially an admin or b-thingy, but I can help with the whole name sign thing put two brackets, then User:Leafbreeze|Leafbreeze then another set of brackets, kay? [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, quick question? Is ''this for roleplay or for info? Cause depending on your answer I may have another question. And can I call you Leaf? [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!]] 17:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. :) Do the users that transferred here from WRPG get to keep the cats in earthclan that we had there? Cause that would be my preference. I'd like to keep the ones I had. [[User:Skydragon16|'''Sky]][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:26, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm here if you need someone to roleplay any leftover cats. :) [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:26, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'll be sure to let her have her cats back if you do give them to me and she does join. And as for what page next...hmmm...maybe a project page to work on the character and their info? A project characters? Lemme know if you like the idea. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll set it up. :) Just lemme know what members you want in which postitions. Be sure I'll join! :) [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I created the page. Feel free to add more rules and such; I just added the one cause I know it's important, but I wanted to leave the others to your discretion. Oh, and I linked a talk-page for it. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, so far there's you, me and Dove in the project; who do you want for leader, deputy, etc? [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay, I'll figure it out. And thanks! [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I made you a senior warrior, me leader, and Dove deputy. Hope that's okay. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:36, February 20, 2011 (UTC) No prob. :) I'll tell Dove. Lemme know if there's anything else you need. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 21:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Okaaay.... tell me exactly what you want in there and I'll see if I can fix it up; if I succeed, then I'll tell you how I did it, 'kay? [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry 'bout the front page; still working on it. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:55, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Leaf! Go check out your front page! I made some changes, did some tinkering... Whatcha think? Lemme know if it's not what you had in mind, and I'll try and fix it. Hope you like! [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:55, February 25, 2011 (UTC) glad you like it! Don't forget to update the 'words from our founder' section. and as far as your signature, you could make a section on your userpage for them, or you could create a separate page under then name: User:Leafbreeze/sig to put them in. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 23:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey, Leafbreeze! Thought I'd come and help you out. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:33, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Eh, it's no skin off my back. I can help set up the pages when you need me to. Also, I have a suggestion: make sure there are at least two admins and one bearucrat on the wiki at all times. Not like they're on every day, but someone to help enforce the rules. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Even I'm not sure how to do that. And what kind of pages? Is this supposed to be like an RPG wiki, or is it an encyclopedia for EarthClan? ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's okay to make a RPG site. WCRPG isn't the only one out there. If it bothers you, I can set up the Clans. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Not a bad idea, but maybe spread the word around a little? ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll create the page. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm here! I got your message. Shockspark and the rest of my cats are in! Mew Mew Zakuro 00:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ack! Sorry I haven't been here lately. I've just been busy with life, and now I own a wiki...geez, it's demanding! ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah, yes, I'd like to be an admin. I'm working on Bleach: Dawn of the Shadows Wiki. It's a roleplay Wiki for the Bleach series, a very popular anime and manga. I think you can look it up easily in the Entertainment section under Anime. I'm currently the only user on there, trying to spruce things up for the Wiki. I've made a list of terms for newbies to Bleach, so they can understand what's going on. Any users would be appreciated besides vandals. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) By the way, do I still roleplay as Grassfrost, Roseflash, Turkeykit, Silverkit and Skykit? ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 14:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then. Maybe she doesn't want to come on here? She's most likely busy. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 17:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I saw. But I think it should have been a little more climatic. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 17:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) As in, dramatic. Like, for example, how Rusty debated whether to leave his kittypet life behind in the first few chapters of the first Warrior's book. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 17:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll do it. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 18:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I can do whatever I want on this wikia. It is in fact a free countery. So back off pal. JK. And a friend of mine is on this wikia and said i should stop by. so there. leave me alone. i just wanted to have some fun. and yeah i do like twilight. so what? its the best eva. Lilly Cullen 00:50, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, whatever. i'll just leave this freaking wiki alone. Lilly Cullen 00:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) YOU BANED ME?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHY?!??!?!?!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!! I DID NOTHING WRONG!!!!!!!!!! -Lilly Cullen. Coding Did you take some of my coding for the front page? I'm not mad, I just want to know, because if so, I want to be credited, especialy because I'm not really a user here. Legend of Loveleaf!Dodongo Dislikes Smoke 03:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, Leafbreeze. I saw you made a wikia for EarthClan. Very unique. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) That's sad, but it still looks good :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Welcome :) Soooo what you doing now besides chatting with me, lol :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thats bad :( I once had a bad virius on my laptop that crashed it. DONT EVER GO ON DEVIANTART. It's evil with its stupid virius that crashed my laptop -_- And i'll add a post to fableclan right now on a better note :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if the virius is stil there now or not, cause this happened a few months ago, and it was only on this page where this person posted a nice comic about wolves, OMFA, over the moutains something something cant remember, lol. But last time i clicked a picture on google it sent me to deviantart and on the sidebar (i have norton protection on my laptop) and it said, 'A Recent Attempt to attack your Computer has Been Blocked' and you dont know how fast i exited out of there! O-O Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Good. :) Sometimes these random file scans saying i have trojan viruses and stuff show up when i'm on the internet and i get nervous so i just shut down my computer and then turn it back on again. Just posted on FableClan too-Gladeshadow's a NON BELIEVER! :P lol :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Non Believer in Kral. She believes in StarClan and the Element cats but not Kral. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) What?! I was never mad at you!!!!!!!!! Ever! i has just worries that i did something wrong. I'm the one who is sorry. really. and I'm sorry about your sadness. :( You should talk about it with someone. Like a sister or friend. They might be able to help. or get a pet. I have a bunny and 9 goldfish. :D I love them more the my own life. :) I with a had a cat or dog. Oh! Or even a llama or alpaca! I love those little buggers..... Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- 00:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I do have a bunny!!!!! Her name is Little Bunny Fu Fu Mary May. It's a long name, but I think she likes it..... She is white with blue eyes and a black fluffy tail. What is your dog and cat named? but really, do you have someone to talk to about your sadness? A friend or sister or boyfriend? I went to school with a girl who took her own life because she was sad and had no one to talk to. Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- 23:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Your doggy and kitty sound SO CUTE!!! :D But really, if you need to talk about anything, you can talk to me. I will not tell anyone. I promise. ;) Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- 23:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I just want to say that I'm sorry I can you blocked. I was just clicking radom wiki and I came across the role play wiki and I seen you had a hot spot blog and read it. I seen what those jerks were saying and l lost my cool. I siad some things I'm not proud of. I called the admin a bi**h. I'm very sorry i got you blocked. I'm not sorry what I said to her. It's true. Your my friend and I dont let mean jerks say mean things my my friends without getting a word in. I then went and got some of wiki friends to read the blog. I think we all did more bad then good. I'm sorry. I'm Bipolor and I cant controll it some times. I'm sorry. but what ever people say, dont let it make you sad. they don't know you. If they did they would not be saying what they do. You should met these two other friends of mine called Green Fairy and *Luna. you are all a lot a like. :) if you need to talk about anything, you can talk to me. :) Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- 00:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) This wiki looks really fun, but I'm wondering if it's still active. If it's not, I'd like to adopt and restore it, if you're ok with that. Have a wonderful day! Shuckle* (talk) 17:09, May 26, 2013 (UTC)